Cold Ones and Original
by Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella has been hiding a secret. She is a Mikaelson. The daughter of Elijah Mikaelson. When the Cullens leave Isa leaves also. What happens when she encounters the Cullens once again? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi low everyone. So in this the Cullens move to Mystic Falls six years after they left Bella. Bella isn't human actually and the Cullens find out everything. Let's see what will happen now. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Bella pov_  
I was beyond furious. The Cullens left without a second thought. Well not true. Emmett had snuck by to say goodbye and give me a few gifts from him, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. I would miss them but not Edward or Alice. I decided enough was enough and I wanted to visit my family. My cousin, who went by the screen name Dove Cameron, was a actress/singer in Hollywood. I would stay with her for a bit and I wanted to become a singer like her. I missed my dad, Elijah Mikaelson, and my uncles and aunts. Dove was the daughter of my uncle Finn and his mate/wife Amber. Amber was a witch/vampire hybrid. Dove's actual name was Miriam Tala Mikaelson. I am Isahella Tesia Mikaelson. I couldn't wait to see the cousin I was beyond close to. She was like my sister.

When I pulled into her house I looked shocked.  
"Wow!" I got out with my mouth open. The door opened and Miri came running out. She hugged me tightly and I returned her hug.  
"Isa! Thank god you're finally here!"  
"Yeah. Sorry it took so long to get here. But damn this place is sweet." She laughed.  
"Thanks. Dad and Uncle Elijah designed it. Saying the perfect house for the perfect girl." I laughed.  
"Yeah. Fits the Mikaelson style." She rolled her eyes.  
"Tell me about it."

We went inside and she took me to my room.  
"Wow. Thanks cuz." She shrugged.  
"It's nothing. Uncle Elijah helped me design it for you. Now let me show you my room."

We went to her room.  
"Damn. Definitely your style girl."  
"Yep. Which reminds me. Tomorrow you are coming with me to the studio. I have a read through of the script and I got you a spot in the movie." I squealed and hugged her.  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much."  
"No problem but we have to visit the stylist and hair salon today because you need a new look."  
"Good. I can't wait." She chuckled and shook her head.

The next day we got to work on me. My hair was cut in layers and highlighted. Now the new me was ready to get to work.

 **Six years later**  
It has been six years since I came to Hollywood. I had become popular quickly and gotten a lot of work. I was living with Dove and the two of us had grown even closer. Dove had told me that my mate had indeed been in the Cullen family but it was Emmett and not Edward. Jasper was her mate. Alice was the mate of dad and Rose was the mate of Uncle Klaus.

Today we were headed to Mystic Falls to visit our family. I was really excited about seeing my family.

When we got to the house dad and Uncle Finn came out. I sped over and hugged dad tightly. He smiled and kissed my head.  
"Hello Isa dear." Mirai was hugging Uncle Finn. Just then Aunt Amber came out.  
"Miriam Tala Mikaelson where have you been young lady?"  
"Movie mom. I've been a little busy." Aunt Amber sighed but smiled. She hugged her daughter then hugged me.  
"Look at you Isa. You look amazing."  
"Thanks Aunt Amber."

We settled in then I told my family everything. Dad and my uncles were pissed to say the least. But Miri and I calmed them down. I was glad to be back with my family at last.

 **Two week later**  
 _Miriam pov_  
I was in my room reading when Isa came in. She plopped on my bed annoyed. I chuckled.  
"Problem dear Isa?"  
"Of course not. Why would there be a problem?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"You are just like your father."  
"Like you're one to talk cousin." I rolled my eyes but smirked.  
"What is it?"  
"Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol wish to host a ball. They said it's been a while. And also there is apparently a new vampire family in town."  
"And they want to make it clear that we are in charge?" She nodded her head. I sighed.  
"Well then I suppose we should get a dress for the ball."  
"Masquerade ball Miri. They insisted." I smirked that Mikaelson smirk.  
"Even better. Now shall we go find a Mikaelson appropriate dress?"  
"Fine." I chuckled at her annoyance.

It took us about four hours but we finally found dresses that were appropriate.

Two days later we got ready together. I was dressed in a long dress. It had black at the top and the colors changed to different shades of blue starting at the middle and going down. I had silver heels, a silver mask, and diamond earrings. I also kept a simple locket on my neck. I put the top pieces of my hair in a braid and pinned it like that while the rest of my hair was down. Isa had a long, sleeveless, deep purple dress. She wore black mask, black heels, earrings that had a rose then a black stone drop, and a plain black amulet. I put her in a partial bun while the rest of it was down.  
"You look so beautiful Isa." She smiled.  
"Thanks Miri. You as well." I nodded my head.

We met with our family and then went down to greet guests as they came in. At one point I scented something different. Ah. The new family. I looked and nearly stopped breathing. Mate. At last my mate was here.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos, See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi low everyone. So glad you all are enjoying this story. I'm loving it also. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Miriam pov_  
I went over to where my father and uncle Elijah were. Father smiled when he saw me.  
"Ah. This is my daughter Miriam." I curtsied and greeted them with a smile. I noticed the blond male watching me. Jasper. I smiled and subtly motioned to the balcony. He nodded back and I smiled. After father introduced everyone I excused myself and went out.

I was leaning against the railing when I heard a voice speak.  
"Aren't you lonely darlin?" I smiled and turned around.  
"Not that you are here now." Jasper chuckled and walked up.  
"Have we met?" I let a smile appear on my lips.  
"Perhaps." I reached a hand up and took my mask off. Jasper looked shocked.  
"Miri?" I smiled and put my mask back on.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you my major." Jasper chuckled and walked up to me. He put a hand on my cheek and stroked it with his fingers. Then he leaned over and we kissed. I pulled away after a bit.  
"Jazz. We should go inside." He nodded and kissed me quickly again. Then he held out his arm.  
"May I escort you darlin?" I giggled and put my arm through his.  
"Of course my major." We went inside.

During the night we got to know each other and catch up.

We were talking when I heard a noise and yelling. Jazz and I rushed off to where the noise was coming from.

When we entered I saw Uncle Kol holding one of the cold ones by the neck against the wall. Edward was his name. Isa sped over to me and hid behind me. She had her mask off and it was across the room broken. I put a hand protectively in front of my cousin. Uncle Kol noticed me there.  
"Ah. Good Miri. Mind doing your thing?" Just then dad and my other two uncles came in.  
"Kol. Please refrain from involving my daughter in your mischief."  
"Sorry brother but this knock off needs to learn a lesson." Uncle Elijah was holding Isa close. I knew he was pissed. Dad sighed then waved his hand. I sped over to the cold one and used a bit of my powers. I saw into his mind and saw what he had been planning to do when he saw Isa again. I growled and then sped back to my dad and uncles. I showed them everything I had learned. They all looked pissed now.  
"Well you are in quite the predicament mate. You managed to anger a very powerful hybrid and her family. So I would suggest you start talking. Now." I saw Emmett watching Bella carefully. I smirked and pushed her so she was caught by Emmett. Then I sped and hid behind Jasper. My mate chuckled and shook his head at me. Dad pinched the bridge of his nose but was smiling. Uncle Elijah looked amused while Uncle Kol and Uncle Klaus were laughing. Just then the pixie like cold one looked at Uncle Elijah and gasped. He looked at her and froze. Isa and I shared a look and grinned. I took Jasper's hand and winked at Isa. She giggled then I sped off.

I took Jasper to my room and locked the door. Then I tossed him on the bed. We kissed deeply and I put my fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I smiled then backed up. He opened his eyes looking at me with a question. I smiled and spoke.  
"Do you want to become like me?" Jasper looked shocked.  
"You found a way?" I nodded my head. I bit my wrist and held it to him. He took it and drank a little of my blood. I said the spell and it began working. Once he opened his eyes I smiled.  
"So this is what you looked like as a human." Jazz looked in the mirror and smiled.  
"I look more like me." I smiled and put my arms around his shoulders.  
"You do. And I like the new you. Not that the old you was bad either." He chuckled and pinned me to the bed.  
"I like bein like this darlin. At least I can be the same temperature as you now." Jazz bent down and kissed me deeply. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and stroked his cheek.  
"I missed you Jasper Whitlock."  
"And I missed you Miriam Mikaelson." I pinned him down and flashed my vampire face. Jasper smiled then put a hand on my cheeks and traced the veins underneath my eyes. I closed my eyes and let him do it.  
"You're so beautiful." I opened my eyes and stared into his blue eyes.  
"You are so handsome." We kissed and then caught up.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
